


Pudding

by doctorkilljoy



Series: Holiday Ficlets 2016 [16]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gift Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:05:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8790046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkilljoy/pseuds/doctorkilljoy
Summary: Christmas in the trenches





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zilia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zilia/gifts).



Bucky poked it with his finger, asking, “What is it?”

“It’s Christmas pudding,” Steve replied. “You should know that, my mom used to make it.”

“But is it supposed to look like that?” Bucky poked it again, and Steve smacked his hand away.

“Stop. Peggy made it for us, it’s dessert.”

“She managed to bake something when we’re all the way out here? She really is a wonder woman. You should marry her.”

Steve laughed, shaking his head. “I’d be flattered if she accepted, but I’ve got my eye on someone else.”

Bucky preened a bit, and he said, “Oh yeah?”

“Yeah. I mean he’s kinda stubborn and pretty fussy about his hair, but he’s a good guy and… I love him,” Steve said, then added, “Of course Morita’s not interested but I figure I still have a shot.”

Bucky smacked Steve’s arm, and Steve laughed. “I’ll have you know that there are plenty of fellas and dames out there who think I’m a catch.”

“Sure there are. You keep telling yourself that buddy,” Steve teased.

Bucky tackled Steve to the ground, and they wrestled on the floor of the tent. They were laughing and jabbing at each other, until they nearly knocked the table over. “Crap! Okay uncle!” Steve said, laughing. 

Bucky was lying next to him, and he muttered, “I had you on the ropes.”

“Which is why I gave up,” Steve pointed out, and they looked at each other and laughed. 

Bucky nuzzled Steve’s throat and whispered, “So we’re really having a Christmas dinner?”

“Yep. Dum Dum’s still trying to cook the goose.”

Bucky snorted. “At least it’s not Dernier. He’d probably use explosives and blow it to London from here.”

Steve laughed, and wrapped his arms around Bucky. “Probably, and that’s a bit far to go for a goose.”

“You could probably run and get it back, you’d be back in a couple days,” Bucky pointed out.

Steve kissed Bucky’s forehead and said, “Yeah, but then you’d all leave and win the war without me. Can’t have that.”

A look flashed across Bucky’s face, but Steve couldn't read it, and it was gone before he could even try. Bucky smiled and got up, and held his hand out to Steve to help him off the ground. “Let’s see if they need any help with that goose.”

  
“All right. Don't forget the pudding,” Steve replied. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://riverofwhispers.tumblr.com/)


End file.
